VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2011-11
3. November 2011 * Eckernförder Zeitung: Ein "Doktor" wirkt Wunder (Heinrich Mehl) "Was kann, so fragen sich kritische Deutsche, an einem Titel so bedeutsam sein, dass man täuscht und trickst, ja, das Recht bricht, um ihn zu erwerben? Und warum ging die Kontrolle der erworbenen akademischen Grade nicht von den Universitäten aus, sondern von jungen Leuten am Computer, von ihren Internet-Seiten 'GuttenPlag Wiki' oder 'VroniPlag'?" 4. November 2011 * Nürnberger Zeitung: Ramba-Zamba im 'Vip-Raum'. Plagiatsjäger, Wiki-Ethik und griechische Schimpfwörter sorgen für helle Aufregung "Bei den Lesern des NZ-Blogs "Vip-Raum" sorgt derzeit der neueste Eintrag für helle Aufregung. Plagiatsjäger Martin Heidingsfelder wurde aus dem von ihm selbst gegründeten Wiki "VroniPlag" ausgeschlossen. Anlass: Seine Äußerungen auf Twitter über die angeblichen Entgleisungen einer seiner "Jagd-Beuten", den FDP-Europapolitiker Jorgos Chatzimarkakis." * Salzburger Nachrichten: Hahn bleibt ein „Herr Doktor“ (Alexandra Parragh) "Hahn selbst gibt sich überzeugt, dass „mit der eindeutigen Feststellung, dass es sich bei meiner Arbeit um kein Plagiat handelt dieses Kapitel nun endgültig abgeschlossen ist.“ So sicher ist sich Plagiatsjäger Weber da nicht. Er glaubt, dass sich die Plagiatsplattform VroniPlag Hahns Diss annehmen könnte. Deren Untersuchung haben deutschen Politikern schon Doktortitel streitig gemacht – etwa Silvana Koch-Mehrin und Georgios Chatzimarkakis (beide FDP)." * WELT ONLINE: VroniPlag wirft Gründer Heidingsfelder raus (Johannes Wiedemann) "VroniPlag hat Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder die Zugriffsrechte gesperrt. Der Grund sind Tweets, in denen er sich über FDP-Politiker Jorgo Chatzimarkakis lustig macht." * Der Standard: Weber findet Entscheidung "wissenschaftlich skandalös" (APA) "Der als 'Plagiatsjäger' bekanntgewordene Salzburger Medientheoretiker Stefan Weber stellt die Stellungnahme der Agentur für wissenschaftliche Integrität infrage, wonach die Dissertation von EU-Kommissar Johannes Hahn kein Plagiat ist. ... 'Man ist hier nicht daran interessiert, den Fakten auf den Grund zu gehen.' Allerdings, so Weber, könnte sich künftig die deutsche Plagiate-Plattform "Vroniplag" des Falls Hahn annehmen." * Nürnberger Zeitung: VroniPlag wirft seinen Gründer raus "Hintergrund waren einige Äußerungen Heidingsfelders auf Twitter. Dort betreut er den Account 'VroniPlagWiki'. Auf diesem machte er sich über die Griechen im Allgemeinen und den des Plagiats überführten FDP-Europaabgeordneten Jorgo Chatzimarkakis im Besonderen lustig." * Vip-Raum (BLOG): Jetzt ist Goalgetter ganz draußen (Peter Viebig) "Weil Medien und Journalisten, man mag das bedauern, nun einmal anders ticken als Wissenschaftler und Wiki-Schreiber, kam es vor drei Monaten schon zum Eklat, als Vroniplag seinen Gründer vom Bürokraten zum Administrator herabstufte. Jetzt ist Goalgetter ganz aus dem Vroni-Plag-Wiki geflogen." 5. November 2011 * Christliches Medienmagazin "pro": Das Streben nach Gerechtigkeit (aw) "Der US-Ökonom Clifford Gaddy entdeckte 2006, dass Wladimir Putin bei seiner Doktorarbeit von 1996 zentrale Passagen aus einem amerikanischen Lehrbuch abgeschrieben hatte. ... Heidingsfelder findet es 'unvorstellbar', dass sich beim Putin-Plagiat 'keine Menschen gefunden haben, um das aufzudecken' und erklärte die Arbeit an diesem Fall kurzerhand zu seinem persönlichen Ziel." * dw-world.de: Олег Кашин: "Блог - зона свободы слова" (Autor: Александр Сосновский) »В Берлине неправительственная организация "Немецко-русский обмен" провела конференцию "Гражданин, блогер, избиратель", на которой обсуждались вопросы развития гражданского общества и блогосферы.« Bericht über eine Podiumsdiskussion deutscher und russischer Netzaktivisten in Berlin, bei der es um Gefahren und Chancen des Internet für demokratische Strukturen ging. * Berliner Morgenpost: VroniPlag schließt Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder aus "Die Mitarbeiter der Online-Plagiatenthüllungsplattform VroniPlag haben dem Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder die Zugriffsrechte auf unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt, was faktisch einem Rauswurf gleichkommt. Heidingsfelder bestätigte die Sperrung der Berliner Morgenpost." 6. November 2011 * ZOOM (Blog): [http://www.schiebener.net/wordpress/?p=14562 VroniPlag und Patrick Sensburg: der Stand der Dinge] (zoom) "Heute, am 6. November, kann ich feststellen, dass Patrick Sensburg nach der damaligen Medienoffensive alle Anstrengungen auf die Vorwürfe einzugehen ruhen gelassen hat. ... Sensburg wäre meiner Meinung nach ins offene Messer gelaufen, hätte sich gewissermaßen 'auf Feindesland' begeben, wenn er auf Augenhöhe die acht ausgewählten und 50+ weiteren Stellen öffentlich diskutiert hätte. ... Prof. Dr. Patrick Sensburg will die Entscheidung der Fernuniversität Hagen abwarten … ein guter Schachzug." 9. November 2011 * MTV3.fi: Saksalainen oikotie tohtoriksi: Kopioi väitöskirja "Plagiaatteja vastaan jo vuosia taistelleella berliiniläisellä mediaprofessorilla Debora Weber-Wulffilla on kristallinkirkas selitys sille, miksi juuri Saksassa on törmätty niin paljon härskiin kopiointiin." * bundestag.de: Qualität wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten (Video) "Deutliche Änderungen im Wissenschaftssystem, um wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten vorzubeugen, haben Experten am Mittwoch, 9. November, in einem Fachgespräch des Ausschusses für Bildung, Forschung und Technikfolgenabschätzung gefordert." * SZ online: [http://www.sueddeutsche.de/karriere/folgen-der-guttenberg-affaere-plagiate-sind-ueberall-1.1184208 "Plagiate sind überall"] (Tanjev Schulz) "Nationale Prüfstellen oder massive rechtliche Folgen? Nach der Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und andere Politiker ist an den Universitäten eine Debatte darüber entbrannt, wie man Betrug bei Doktorarbeiten vorbeugen kann. ... Die Berliner Informatikerin Debora Weber-Wulff verlangt eine 'nationale Beratungsstelle' ... Weber-Wulff, die selbst im Internet aktiv an der Plagiatssuche beteiligt ist, denkt dabei an Methoden, wie sie auf Online-Seiten wie 'GuttenPlag' genutzt werden." 10. November 2011 * Deutschlandradio: Die Jagd nach Plagiaten kommt ins Stocken (Audio) "Das Wiki GuttenPlag wurde 2011 mit dem Grimme-Onlineaward belohnt. Mittlerweile ist die Flut an Enthüllungen ins Stocken geraten. Ist die Zeit der Entlarvungen vorüber oder arbeiten die Plagiatsjäger an neuen Überraschungen?" * Financial Times Deutschland: Kampf gegen Plagiate. Keine Lehre aus der Guttenberg-Affäre (Frauke Ladleif) "Das Copygate des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers ist ein mahnendes Beispiel. Konsequenzen für den Wissenschaftsbetrieb bleiben allerdings aus - solange Wissenschaft und Politik Lösungen beim jeweils anderen suchen." 11. November 2011 * Lausitzer Rundschau online: TU Berlin will mit Dr. Goldschmidt über PlagiatsVerdacht reden (bob/ta) "Zum Plagiatsverdacht bei der Doktorarbeit des Forster Bürgermeisters Dr. Jürgen Goldschmidt (FDP) gibt es noch keine Entscheidung. ... Wie die TU Berlin auch Nachfrage bestätigte, sei das Gutachten zum Plagiatsverdacht bald abgeschlossen. Zunächst wolle man aber Goldschmidt zu dem Fall hören. ... Ausgangspunkt für die Ermittlungen war eine Veröffentlichung auf der Internetseite Vroniplag, die Dissertationen von Prominenten auf mögliche Fälle von Plagiaten untersucht." 16. November 2011 * KnackBockBlog (BLOG): [http://knackbock.wordpress.com/2011/11/16/schleichende-erosion-die-charite-und-der-doktortitel/ Schleichende Erosion: Die Charité und der Doktortitel] "Gleichzeitig wird auf VroniPlag die Habilitationsschrift eines Radiologen durchleuchtet. Abgesehen davon, dass man offenbar als Mediziner mit der Analyse und Beschreibung von Arbeitsabläufen und ein paar Organigrammen habilitieren kann, sind 34% der Seiten Plagiate." 18. November 2011 * Leipziger Volkszeitung: Anwalt eingeschaltet: Leipziger Jugendamtsleiter Siegfried Haller kämpft um seinen Doktortitel (Robert Nößler) "Für die Gutachter ist die Lage nach der eingehenden Prüfung der Arbeit eindeutig: Haller hat abgeschrieben und sich dabei nicht an die erforderlichen Zitierregeln gehalten. Seinen Doktor will der Jugendamtsleiter aber offenbar nicht kampflos aufgeben." * Badische Zeitung: Abschied vom Doktorvater (Wulf Rüskamp) "Dafür mahnt er Wissenschaftsrat ein genaueres Hinschauen der Gutachter an: Daten naturwissenschaftlicher Dissertationen seien auf ihre Plausibilität zu prüfen, die Texte der Rechts- und Geisteswissenschaften seien durchweg in Stichproben auf Plagiate zu untersuchen. Damit, so betont das Gremium, würden nicht alle Doktoranden unter Generalverdacht gestellt: Es gehe nur darum, das sich die Fakultät vor Fehlverhalten schützt - auch im Interesse ihres eigenen Niveaus." 22. November 2011 * Neue Grevenbroicher Zeitung: Doktorarbeit von Djir-Sarai weiter unter der Lupe "Die Überprüfung der Doktorarbeit des FDP-Politikers Bijan Djir-Sarai zieht sich in die Länge. Die Dissertation des Bundestagsabgeordneten aus Grevenbroich werde weiterhin ausgiebig untersucht, sagte eine Sprecherin der Universität Köln am Dienstag." 23. November 2011 * Focus online: Wissenschaft: Hintergrund: Wenn Politiker über Doktortitel stolpern (dpa) "Gekaufte Doktortitel oder Plagiatsvorwürfe haben schon so manchen Politiker zu Fall gebracht." 24. November 2011 * Medical Tribune: Wissenschaftsrat wünscht Doktortitel nur bei Erkenntnisgewinn (Cornelia Kolbeck) "Das Internetportal „VroniPlag“ listet die Fehltritte Prominenter in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten auf. Gestürzt darüber sind inzwischen Juristen ebenso wie Politiker und Ärzte. Von „vorzeigbaren Resultaten“ spricht die Jury, die der Webseite „GuttenPlag Wiki“ den Grimme-Preis verliehen hat." 28. November 2011 * DER SPIEGEL: Personalien. Margarita Mathiopoulos "Drei Tage vor Heiligabend, am 21. Dezember, wird die Universität Bonn darüber entscheiden, ob sie Mathiopoulos ihren Titel belassen will oder nicht. Wegen Plagiatsvorwürfen, die die Amerikanistin stets zurückwies, hatte die Uni die Arbeit bereits Anfang der neunziger Jahre untersucht; damals durfte Mathiopoulos den Titel behalten." 30. November 2011 * Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft: "Gute wissenschaftliche Praxis" – Symposium der Allianz der Wissenschaftsorganisationen unter Federführung der DFG (Video) "Matthias Kleiner: Nochmal VroniPlag. Ich glaube, das ist eine vollkommen neue Dimension von Arbeit und auch Ressourcenverwendung, die vor drei, vier Jahren an einer Universität, an einer Fakultät überhaupt nicht hätte geleistet werden können. Ich meine das durchaus im positiven Sinne! Also diese Ressourcen hat keine Fakultät bisher gehabt, mit - ich weiß nicht - 100, 200 Leuten an eine einzelne Dissertation ranzugehen. ..." (ab 23:27) * Deutschlandradio: Vom Skandal zur Qualitätsoffensive (Wolf-Sören Treusch) "Dennoch gab es von Matthias Kleiner, dem Präsidenten der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, auch großes Lob. Für 'Vroniplag', das seit März dieses Jahres verdächtige Dissertationen prüft. ' ... Das ist ja nicht irgendeine Software, die da abläuft, sondern es ist ganz harte, wissenschaftliche Arbeit ...'" Kategorie:Pressespiegel